


Du siehst zuviel Gorgeous Carat wenn

by flo234 (wisdomofsnow)



Category: Gorgeous Carat
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofsnow/pseuds/flo234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nur eine Liste... eine sehr sehr alte Liste :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du siehst zuviel Gorgeous Carat wenn

Du siehst zuviel Gorgeous carat wenn,  
\- du dir wünscht deine Familie besäße ein riesengroßen Juwel, dass einen sexy Dieb anlockt  
\- du anfängst die Augen anderer Menschen als Juwelen zu betrachten  
\- du das Bedürfnis verspürst den Willen eines süßen hilflosen Jungen zu brechen  
\- dir in den nächsten Ferien eine Rundreise über Frankreich nach Mahgreb vorschwebt  
\- du plötzlich Blau verabscheust, weil so ein machtbesessener Irrer heißt (Azura also wirklich, der hat sie doch nicht mehr  
alle)  
\- du Angst hast deine Freunde könnten sich in machtbesessene Monster verwandeln, wenn du sie länger nicht siehst  
\- du dich im Internet nach dem Schloß der Roqueforts erkundigst in der Hoffnung in den nächsten Ferien dort hinzufahren,  
um die Flamme von Mougale zu suchen  
\- du plötzlich Schwierigkeiten hast zwischen Männern und Frauen zu unterscheiden (also ehrlich Laila für einen Jungen zu  
halten)  
\- du ständig eine Peitsche mit dir rumträgst, weil du sie ja mal brauchen könntest  
\- du versuchst Straßenkinder aufzuziehen und ihnen eigenartige Namen gibst  
\- du dir die Haare weiß färbst, eine Narbe aufmalst und dich mit einer Augenklappe bewaffnet an Karneval auf die Suche  
nach Ray machst und dann dessen Begleitung abschleppst um ihn zu demütigen  
\- du versuchst Opium zu kaufen, in der Hoffung Florean könnte vorbeikommen und welches brauchen  
\- du dir im Keller eine Folterkammer einrichtest und dir zwei merkwürdige Typen als Angestellte anwirbst  
\- du dich von allen nur noch mit Graf Courlande anreden läßt  
\- du immer erst zuschlägst und dann nachfragst (echt Noir du hast doch Verstand)  
\- du dich plötzlich von dominanten, zu Gewalt neigenden Typen angezogen fühlst  
\- du versuchst Noirs Zigarrenpensum zu erreichen  
\- du glaubst Azuras Palastruine sei ein interessantes Ausflugsziel  
\- du im Hafen von Tanger ankommst und sämtliche Leute fragst ob sie Ray oder Azura kennen  
\- du nach Tanger reist um Isaak zu danken, dass er Ray aufgenommen hat (die Welt wäre so öde ohne Noir)  
\- du versuchst einen süßen blonden Typen mit violetten Augen zu finden, um ihn dann Florean zu nennen  
\- du nur noch von gojaasu caratto redest, weil die Japaner es so aussprechen  
\- deine Lehrer dich merkwürdig ansehen, weil du im Unterricht Folterszenen zeichnest  
\- du jeden Typ mit violetten Augen Mama nennst (also wirklich Noel was sollte das)  
\- du versuchst an der Pariser Uni einen Abschluß zu machen noch bevor du dein Abitur erreicht hast, weil Noir das ja auch  
geschafft hat  
\- du immer wenn du etwas violettes siehst an Florean denken musst  
\- du anfängst Tuaregs zu hassen, obwohl du nicht mal weißt was Tuaregs sind  
\- du dir eine Schiffskarte nach Tunis buchst um vor dem Erscheinen des nächsten Bandes dort zu recherchieren wie es wohl  
weitergeht  
\- du glaubst den Schatz der Tempelritter finden zu müssen  
\- du ständig versuchst deine Freunde herumzutragen und dabei merkwürdig zweideutige Kommentare abgibst  
\- Juwelen dir alles bedeuten (besonders Amethysten)  
\- du „The moonstone“ von Wilkie Collins liest und die ganze Zeit darauf wartest das Florean vorkommt  
\- dich überhaupt alles an irgendeine Szene aus Gorgeous Carat erinnert


End file.
